Finn
by WishfulTrance
Summary: For once, Finn opening his big mouth wasn't such a bad thing after all... A/P Oneshot


Finn

"Come on, tell us his name."

Piper laughed, shaking her head as she examined her work through her microscope. "Finn, why are you presuming there is a guy in my life?"

"Because for one thing you're not working in your lab: and you smiled at me this morning."

"I always smile at you!" Piper lifted her head to roll her eyes at him, but was chuckling quietly to herself as she looked at his eager face. "Just get on with your work."

There was a short phase of silence, except for Radaar's loud whines as he slept, his fluffy paws hurtling in the air as if punching something. Aerrow watched him from his spot in the window seat, deep in thought. Several minutes passed whilst Finn glared at Piper, sighing exaggeratedly to try to evoke her sympathy. Nothing happened.

Finally, his patience snapped.

"_Please_ tell me who it is," Finn swiftly switched to begging, exposing puppy dog eyes at Piper whilst she casually wrote down some figures on a piece of paper. "And _don't_ tell me it's nobody because I saw the flowers in your bedroom!"

Piper's casual act of ignoring Finn quickly finished, and she looked up at him, her mouth open.

"You were in my _bedroom?_" She hissed.

Stork was smiling with glee behind his hand, causing Finn to throw a dirty look at him before turning back to Piper.

"Er…no?"

"_Finn_!"

"Well are you going to tell me who sent the flowers now?"

Piper ignored him, only carrying on with her work. Finn narrowed his eyes, finally comprehending.

"Ahh... You don't actually _know _do you?"

"That's it-

"You two," Aerrow intervened at last, looking over. "Stop it now, please. I need these maps done."

Silence.

Finn sniffed, tapping his pencil impatiently on the table as he peered at Piper, as if the man's name was somehow etched on her skin. Piper's eyes glanced sideways and she opened her mouth to say something- only to have Aerrow intervene again, who had been watching Finn.

"Finn, stop it." He barked from the corner, a wave of irritation rising up through him; but Finn caught onto this too.

"Why are you getting upset?" Finn asked Aerrow slyly.

"I'm not." Came the too quick reply.

Even Stork raised an eyebrow whilst Junko smiled secretively, sorting out his tools. Piper pretended to get onto her own work, but she turned her head a little to catch the conversation more clearly, interested.

"You clearly are-

"-Finn. I'm warning you."

"See," Finn threw his arms into the air delightedly as if he had won a great achievement. "Told you guys. Aerrow's jealous of the man in Pipe-

"-Finn," Piper interrupted, her eyes flashing warningly at him. "Pass the compass."

"I'm just saying-

"-Well don't." Piper snapped at him impatiently, starting to gather her papers. "I can't work here."

"Piper, you stay. Finn, go take a walk." Aerrow ordered, not looking at them as he did so.

"Why do I have to go?" Finn had had enough. "Why won't you two admit-

"-It's a lovely day today guys," Junko offered randomly, beaming at them. Aerrow and Piper both returned his smile in gratification, but Finn wasn't dropping it.

"Aerrow, why won't you-

"-I've got to go." Aerrow cut in, throwing himself out of his chair as he moved away. "I forgot of some things I need to do."

Finn rolled his eyes, but Piper's glares were enough to stop anyone from proceeding further, so he gave up. "Sure."

Yet Aerrow had already left, his footsteps quick as he hurried down the hallway. Piper watched his retreating back, before getting up herself.

"Goodnight." She said, before gathering up her maps. "I think I'll finish these in my room. You should all think of hitting the sack."

They nodded, watching her go too; then Junko and Stork turned their heads accusingly towards Finn, who only blinked at them innocently.

* * *

"Aerrow? Open the door."

Almost immediatetely the door opened and a red-haired Captain poked his head around it, his expression warming when he saw the girl before him.

"Piper," His eyes darted up and down the hallway before they rested upon her. "I...Oh. Have you got the maps for me?"

He had seen the stack of papers in her hand. She nodded before he stepped out of sight and behind the door, opening it wider to let her in. Piper looked around his neat room; smiling at the happy pictures of all of them pinned up on his wall. His uniform was scattered on his bed and she froze a little when she noticed it, turning around and noticing Aerrow was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

He smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry. I was getting ready for bed-

"-No need to apologise. I… Well. Here they are." Piper handed the stack of papers to him, carefully averting her eyes from his muscly chest.

Aerrow restrained himself from chuckling at the uncomfortable girl in front of him. "Piper... why are you staring at my alarm clock?"

"Huh," She snapped out of her daze, looking at him in confusion before realisation hit her. "Oh… sorry, I-

"-Do you want me to put on a shirt?"

"What?" O_h God..._ "No, really, I was just going to. Leave. I was just going to leave. Right now actually." Piper quickly moved past him, but a hand closed around her upper arm, pulling her back.

Her head snapped around before her glowing orange eyes met his deep emerald ones, before Aerrow spoke. "What Finn said. Just now. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She felt herself become entranced by his smoldering eyes. They stared at each other for long, lustrous moments.

He never took his eyes off her whilst he said: "I don't know."

The papers slipped out of his hand and floated to the ground delicately. Aerrow only kept looking at her, causing her spine to tingle sensationally and her breath catch in her throat before he let go of her arm and brought his own around her waist. He tugged her closer and in a sweet moment: they held onto each other. Aerrow's hands moved to cup her face with them, his fingers licking at her smooth, soft cheeks whilst her own fingers tickled at his neck.

"Aerrow," Piper murmured, her voice almost a heavenly sigh, feeling herself shuffle towards him slowly. He didn't answer, stepping towards her questioningly, but Piper stood still; so, slowly, he bent his head and brought his mouth down over hers gently.

They kissed each other slowly, but fully, their arms tightening around each other and their hands lustfully exploring each other- Piper's fingers running down his chest just as his own had woven up the back of her shirt, stroking the bare, smooth skin there. He broke away from her a little, his lips pressing into her temple.

"Damn," He murmured, only to bring him lips down to press them against hers again before Piper chuckled, her warm breath fanning over his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Finn was right about us."

She looked up at him. "...Damn."


End file.
